Not Just another Notch in Your Bedpost
by melbelle310
Summary: All alone in OPS late one night, Nell carves a notch in Eric's bedpost. NSFW, rated for adult situations.


**Not Just another Notch in Your Bedpost**

**Summary:** All alone in OPS late one night, Nell carves a notch in Eric's bedpost. NSFW, rated for adult situations.

**Author's Note:** After Nell's comment about the notch on Eric's bedpost, I got to thinking. It took me a while to get the details figured out, but once I figured them out, it all came together easily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.

"Hetty just left," Nell announced as she walked back into OPS. "We are officially the last two people in the building."

"Just give me a few minutes to finish cataloguing these documents, and then we can head out," Eric replied. Nell walked around the room, checking that all the computers had been shut down, before stepping up behind his chair. Her hands rested lightly on the back of the chair as she watched him compile the electronic evidence from their latest case, filing it away in the system so that it could be retrieved during the preparations for court proceedings. "Done," he announced, switching off the computer and monitor. He tilted his head first to one side and then to the other, trying to work out a kink in his neck.

"Let me get it," Nell offered, bringing her hands to either side of his neck. Her thumbs untied the knot easily and he sighed with relief as it released. He leaned back and tilted his head up to thank her, unsurprised when she bowed her head to kiss his lips lightly. She stood upright, but instead of lifting her hands, she slid them forward so they rested on his chest.

"You know," he mentioned casually, "we don't get this place to ourselves very often." Her hands moved inward toward the center of his chest.

"You're right," she agreed. "There's always someone around, and if Hetty's somewhere in the building, she's everywhere." She nimbly unbuttoned the top button of his crisp shirt, followed by the second and then the third. As her hands continued their journey down his chest, she bent forward, so when her hands reached his waist, she had bent low enough for her head to be level with his. He gulped as he felt her breath against his cheek. "We should do something special," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. Her hands ghosted over his chest as she stood up, and when they reached his shoulders, she began to push his shirt down his arms.

He stood, pulling his hands out of the sleeves and leaving the shirt in her hands. She dropped the fabric as he turned to kiss her. He pushed her small jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, but it caught on her wrists. As she connected her hands behind her back to finish removing it, her back arched automatically, pressing her chest against his. The jacket dropped to the ground beside his shirt, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. He straightened his back, lifting her slightly off the ground so that he wouldn't have to break their kiss. She let her shoes fall to the floor before wrapping her legs around his waist, and he held her thighs in place to keep her balanced.

"You steady?" he checked when their lips parted for the first time. She nodded and then gasped when she felt his hands glide around her thighs and up her hips to the button of her pants, which he undid instantly. He left her pants hanging open as he brought his hands back to her butt, squeezing lightly to elicit a small squeal.

"You're cute when you squeal," he smirked, capturing her lips in a kiss before she could respond. As they kissed, he rolled her pants down slightly. He walked out of his shoes to the table in the center of the room. She felt the cool surface against her butt as he set her down, and she released her grip on his waist so he could peel her pants off her legs. His hands ran over her newly-exposed skin as she worked at the button and zipper on his shorts, grinning when she was finally able to push them down. They fell to the floor unobstructed. He kicked them toward their shoes.

"Quite the collection," she observed as he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the growing pile. He took her words as a cue to pause, resting his forehead against hers and leaning his hands on the table as they both caught their breath. She placed her hands on either side of her thighs, brushing her pinkies against his thumbs.

"What's going through your head?" he asked. Sharing their bodies had given Eric a new insight to Nell's inmost thoughts as well, as moments of emotional intimacy had begun to weave into their otherwise purely physical relationship.

"You," she admitted, reaching one hand out to trace shapes on his bare chest. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and she blushed.

"Anything in particular?" he prodded, tilting her chin up so their eyes met.

"How long have we been doing this?" she asked, hints of worry entering her gaze.

"Almost two months," he calculated. "Why?"

"And you don't think the team knows?" she replied, avoiding his question. "Because, you know the rules as well as I do, and when Kensi and Deeks-"

"Nell, what's this really about?" he interrupted.

"I don't want to just be a notch on your bedpost," she sighed, turning her head away from him. He bent slightly to recapture her lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. The hand that had been on his chest grabbed his side desperately as the kiss's intensity grew. He forced himself to pull away.

"You are so much more than a notch on my bedpost," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Let me take you to dinner, or to coffee, or to a movie. Give us a shot," he pleaded.

"What are you saying?" she checked.

"I'm saying don't just take my word for it. Let me prove it." He leaned in to kiss her again, his lips gentle this time. When he pulled away, they both glanced down, assessing their current state of near-undress.

"Starting tomorrow?" she requested. He nodded greedily before his lips crashed back against hers. Her fingers dug into his lower back as his lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck. He nestled his lips in the valley between her breasts. With one hand, he reached behind her and pinched the clasp of her bra, releasing it easily and discarding it. She panted, and the newly revealed skin of her breasts brushed against his cheeks.

"Lie back," he whispered, allowing his lips to continue their downward journey as she gently lowered her back onto the table. He sank down to his knees. She moaned, recognizing the pleasure he was about to inflict, and gripped the edge of the table for support.

He peeled her panties down, finally removing the last bit of cloth covering her. He turned his head to one side and left a trail of kisses along her inner thigh, stopping before he reached her core to repeat it on her other leg. His lips finally brushed her core, and her lips bucked slightly. He reached up to hold her hips in place as his lips, teeth and tongue worked. She could feel his lips turn to a grin when she groaned. From his position, he watched her chest rise and fall, and he adjusted his pace to match it. Her back arched off the table, and she finally climaxed, crying out his name as she did. His mouth continued its work, however, sending ripples of pleasure through her until she released a ragged breath, coming down from her orgasm. He stood, admiring her post-orgasmic glow. She sat up slowly, a small grin gracing her lips. He kissed her gently, the taste of her juices still on his lips. They leaned their foreheads together and rested there for a moment.

Eric pulled away first, giving Nell space to slide off the table. They set about redressing, sorting out the pile of clothing that had gathered. Eric finished first, so he reached down and picked up her jacket as she stepped back into her shoes. He helped her into the jacket, his hands lingering on her shoulders. He slung his bag over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ready?" he asked. She leaned into him and nodded. They walked out to their cars together, and Eric held open her door. "I'll pick you up for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked. She grinned and nodded.

"I'd like that."


End file.
